dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stable Missions
(Please pardon our dust while we get this page up and running. Stable Missions are both new and rather expansive, with little information available elsewhere.) Stable Missions were released either on or before January 7th, 2016* in their initial form. Heavily bugged and unbalanced, missions would very often get stuck after being finished, showing that they where completed but failing to do anything when clicked on. Additionally, the release of stable missions broke the Farm's Job Board and Old Wrinkly's Cauldron for many players. On January 8th, 2016, prior to being debugged, some of the missions had their prizes changed to re-balance them. The affected quests had previously given out Mystery Egg Chests, Mystery Power-up Chests, and Mystery Fish Chests. Notable amongst these changes--and likely the reason why prizes were changed before the bugs were fixed--the Gronkle Iron mission had its prize changed from a Mystery Egg Chest to a Rare Salvage Chest. At the time, Gronckle Iron was a two-hour-long mission that had 100% success odds if all of its two slots were filled by an adult Gronckle. All known quests that gave out prize chests of any kind where changed to give out Common, Uncommon, or Rare Salvage Chests. On January 11th, 2016, the bug that was causing stable missions to become stuck on the Completion notice was resolved. On January 27th, 2016, stable missions were again changed, with many of their durations extended, some missions moved to different slots, new missions added, and the Salvage Chests removed and replaced with Mystery Power-up Chests. On April 20th, as part of Update 1.19, new quests were introduced, to gather "Runes" and Titan exclusives. *=The thread on the official School of Dragons forum was updated on January 27th, 2016 by an admin, resulting in a change to the date of all replies to the thread and making the date of release harder to pin down exactly. Discarding Missions There is no penalty for discarding a mission that you do not want to or cannot complete. As with Farming jobs, discarded missions have a ten-minute cool-down before a new quest will appear in a given slot. Players can choose to spend gems to by-pass this cool-down period and, unlike other such timers in School of Dragons, stable missions become cheaper to purchase the lower their timer gets. * 10 minutes-8 minutes: 30 gems * 7:59 minutes-4 minutes: 20 gems * 3:59 minutes-1 second: 10 gems Skills *=For notes on additional skills relevant to one or more Stable Mission. Currently, skills appear to be divided up into two columns, with the first skill coming from the first column and the second skill coming from the corresponding column. Additionally, it appears that no two dragon species has the same combination of skills. Slot 1 *=Please keep this to average (most common) rates for babies/teens/adults, starting base rate (no dragons assigned to the mission), and any species above said base rate in order to keep this organized. Additionally, for some quests, dragons at level 20 have higher success rate than adults level 10-19. Please put your dragon's level if below 20. **=Temporary section to better gather information from contributes. ***= all dragons except Toothless have been checked ***=Fishleg's tip symbol and requirements for eligibility go here. Please +add missions in alphabetical order to help make this chart easy to use. Unless otherwise noted, all XP listed is Dragon Bonding XP. Slot 2 Slot 3 Slot 4 Slot 5 Using this slot requires purchasing a three months or longer membership. Slot 6 Using this slot requires purchasing a membership. Gem Prizes *Fistful of gems: 10-100 gems *Big sack of gems: 25-400 gems *Chest of Gems: 125-750 gems *Overflowing Chest of Gems: ?-? gems Category:Guides Category:Missing information Category:Minigames